User blog:A Heroic Smurf/Becoming a God
NOTE: 'This story is non-canon to the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is inspired by the movie Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods and includes two characters that appear in the movie. The Story It was during the celebration of Wonder's 160th birthday that two strange beings arrived in the village, one appeared to have the body of a human, but the head and tail of a cat, while the other looked to have teal skin and effeminate features, they were greeted by Papa Smurf. "Welcome to our village," he greeted. "May I ask who you are and what is your business here?" "My name is Whis," one of them said. "And this is Lord Bills." "We are here to find the God of your species," Bills said. "It is said in legend that he was supposed to appear here at this exact time, and I want to challenge him to a fight." "We Smurfs don't smurf a God," Papa Smurf said. "We worship nature and respect all forest animals." "I apologize for Lord Bills' behavior," Whis said. "He's just eager to fight the God of your species." "Like I just smurfed, we Smurfs don't smurf a God," Papa Smurf said. "But, out of curiosity, can you please explain this God?" "It is explained in legend that one Smurf has the ability to become what is known as a... Supersmurf God, who will possess great strength and power," Whis said. "Well... one of my little Smurfs smurf the ability to become a Supersmurf," Papa Smurf said. "If you want, I can smurf you to him." "Greatly appreciated," Whis said. "Also, if you like, feel free to try some of our food," Papa Smurf said. "Again, we greatly appreciate it," Whis said. "These Smurfs sure are friendly creatures, don't you agree, Lord Bills?" "Yes," Bills said. "I just hope that the God shows up." Whis looked around and noticed that there were a lot of young Smurfs and only the one elder Smurf. "Excuse me, Papa Smurf," Whis said. "But, can I have a talk with you?" "Of course," Papa Smurf said. "How many Smurfs live here, Papa Smurf?" Whis asked. Papa Smurf chuckled, "Well, there's me, 97 adult male Smurfs, 3 boy Smurflings, 2 adult female Smurfs, 1 young female Smurf and 1 baby Smurf," he said. "You have my respect, Papa Smurf," Whis said. "Being the only father figure to just over 100 children." "Well, they're old enough to smurf after themselves, but I'm still their Papa Smurf," Papa Smurf said. "Another thing, how does your species keep going with just 3 females?" Whis asked. "Well, our baby Smurfs are delivered by stork on the night of a blue moon, but ever since my first daughter smurfed into the village, my little Smurfs have been smurfing through strange phases," Papa Smurf said. "Who was your first daughter, Papa Smurf?" Whis asked. "The female with brown hair or the one with blond hair?" "The female with the blond hair, that's Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Mind you, she didn't always smurf like that?" "What do you mean?" Whis asked. "Smurfette was created by the evil human wizard Gargamel, she originally smurfed short black hair, a big nose and wasn't very nice," Papa Smurf said. "She wanted to become a real Smurf when one of my sons, Hero, who I had to exile for 100 years due to him smurfing special powers and..." "Special powers?" Whis asked. "Yes," Papa Smurf said. "He smurfs the ability to smurf energy beams, blasts and also smurfs the ability to change his physical appearance." "So, he must be the one who can become the Supersmurf God," Bills said. '''... Sometime later, Bills and Whis were introduced to Hero by Papa Smurf. "So, I was told you possess great powers?" Bills asked. "Of course," Hero said. "Let me ask you something, have you every heard of the Supersmurf God?" Bills asked. "Supersmurf God?" Hero said, pondering at the thought. "I never knew there was such a transformation," "So you don't know?" Bills asked. "Sadly I don't," Hero said. Suddenly, Hero could hear a deep familiar voice in his head. "The form you're trying to achieve cannot be achieved by normal means, Hero, It can only be achieved by channeling the willpower of six pure-hearted members of your race," the voice said before disappearing. "We need six pure-hearted Smurfs," Hero said. "That's the only way to become a Supersmurf God." "Then do it!" Bills demanded. Soon, Hero was with Wonder, Hawkeye, Fergus, Smurfette and Dempsey, they were all holding hands. They all began to focus their willpower towards Hero, as Bills and Whis stood at the side, helping themselves to the party food. Eventually, a blue light started to emit from everyone and engulfed Hero, who began to rise into the air. A bright blue light then erupted from Hero, bursting into an intense aura that quickly dissipated, and Hero slowly descended back down to the ground, his suit was now a reddish-purple and his eyes were now red. Hero could sense the immense amount of power that this transformation possessed. "This power, I feel like I could smurf anything with it," Hero said. "Well then, I guess it's time I fought the legendary Supersmurf God," Bills said. "I believe he's very strong, I can't smurf this fight lightly," Hero thought to himself as he stared down Bills, preparing to fight him head on. Category:Blog posts